Forever on the Dance Floor
by Sam the Ant Ha
Summary: Then a couple of drinks turned into a few more drinks, and a few more, then I started to lose count. That's when I felt my control slipping and damn it had never felt so good. One-shot. During New Moon.


**I got this idea stuck in my head while I was studying for a test.**

**I was listening to The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang, while should be the background music for this one-shot.**

**Hope you like.**

**Reviews are like bagels with cream cheese, so good! :)**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Prologue**

**It started out innocent enough.**

**I had a couple of drinks and was loosening up, what was wrong with that? Yes, I was underage, but inside this club who wasn't underage? It was only a couple of drinks anyways.**

**Then a couple of drinks turned into a few more drinks, and a few more, then I started to lose count.**

**That's when I felt my control slipping and damn it had never felt so good.**

**5:57 P.M.**

**"No, no, no!" Jessica shook her head at me looking at my jeans and sneakers in disgust. Angela gave me a frown and sighed.**

**I knew Angela didn't want to go clubbing tonight, back a couple of months ago I wouldn't have either... of course that was before... **_**he**_** left.**

**I winced at the memories that threatened to overflow my head, I needed a distraction.**

**"Why not? It's dark in there anyways." I muttered to Jessica.**

**Nowadays my life was centered around dangerous and stupid things, ever since... **_**that**_** my life has never been the same. I'll admit maybe I was moving on, as hard as it was it had to be done or so said Charlie. Charlie was fed up with my "zombie" phase, so to please my father I tried to hang out with my friends. At first only Angela and Mike seemed to take me back with open arms, but now Jessica had befriended me again too. I was guessing it was because of Mike.**

**"Even if it's dark you've got to look sexy." She told me and turned to her closet to find something "decent" for me to wear.**

**There was no point in me trying to look sexy. Who was I trying to impress? I didn't date, there was no male who attracted me anymore. I guess you could say I was more than hung up on... **_**Edward**_**.**

**I felt a dull ache in my chest. I ignored it, I knew this would only cost me later, I would cry, I would hurt, but hopefully I wouldn't be sober enough to remember. I was counting on getting drunk as hell tonight. I wanted just one night without the nightmares, one night without screaming for **_**him**_**.**

**Jessica threw some material at me before I could feel any pain. Sometimes I really hated her, but sometimes, like right now, I really appreciated making her my friend... if that's what you'd call us.**

**I inspected the clothes she had thrown at me, skinny black jeans, a deep purple top that appeared to hang off on shoulder, and finally some death traps in black. The shoes scared the hell out of me, which reminded me of my own pixie who used to dress me up like her own personal Barbie doll. I quickly grabbed the clothes and made my way to Jessica's bathroom before I could cry in front of Angela and Jessica.**

**By the time I had locked the door my legs were already giving out beneath me, I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my chest, as if I were holding myself together. I took deep breaths trying to overcome the pain, I wasn't going to cry, I couldn't cry, not now anyway.**

**After a few minutes I got my emotions under control. I gripped the counter top of the sink and pulled myself to my feets, my legs felt like Jell-o. I gazed at myself in the mirror, I looked bad, nothing make up couldn't fix, but still. I took a deep breath and felt the hysterics about to overcome me, I slapped myself hard across the face.**

**"Ow!" I felt the sting and wondered if it would leave a handprint, I hoped it wouldn't, I didn't need Jessica to see it. She'd pester until I'd end up telling her the truth just as long as I wouldn't have to listen to her whining anymore.**

**I grabbed the clothes from the floor and put them on, I steadied myself as I opened the door. With these shoes I'd definately end up with a broken ankle.**

**Take care of yourself my ass. You watch, Edward. You watch and see how well I can take care of myself.**

**I ignored the pain I felt and walked back into Jessica's room. Angela and Jessica were already dressed in their clothes. Angela was in a sleek, black number that went to her mid thigh along with some black shoes with a bit of a heel. Jessica was also in a dress that went to midthigh except Jessica's dress was a stricking silver, her shoes, high heels, also were silver. You could definitely see the difference between Angela and Jessica. Jessica was a more out there type of person, she liked attention, while Angela on the other hand liked to keep to herself, a lot like my own personalitity.**

**They were both applying make up. Jessica looked up to see me entering and wolf whistled when she saw me, I blushed.**

**"Is it to much? For me?" I asked.**

**Angela and Jessica both shook their heads, they both answered at the same time.**

**"Super sexy!"**

**"It's looks good!"**

**I giggled and blushed even harder, I walked over to them and they started to attack me with the make up brushes.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**6:33 P.M.**

**I sighed as Emmett flipped through the channels for the fourth time, my patience was wearing thin it usually did nowadays.**

**Emmett gave me a look, **_**Go mope somewhere else if you don't like it.**_

**I frowned at that, I didn't try to mope, I tried to avoid anything that would seem depressing. My family was having a hard enough time without... **_**Bella**_**.**

**I felt my chest heaved as if I were going to cry, although it was pointless. Monsters couldn't cry.**

**I never realized how much Bella changed my family. Carlisle had felt like he had another daughter, a daughter he suddenly lost, this feeling was mutal with Esme. Emmett seemed less cheery, more irritable, unlike himself. Rosalie seemed to hate me even more if such a thing was possible, it was mainly because the family she loved seemed broken, I'm sure she blamed me for that, not that she shouldn't, I was the one to break this family. **

**Alice and Jasper never stayed with us for long, Jasper could only take so much of the atmosphere and Alice, well Alice didn't want to stop looking for Bella and my future although I told her many times to leave it alone.**

**Alice and Jasper were back with us right now, I heard from their thoughts they were only planning on staying another week before setting off again. This time they would head off for the Denali coven. I too had went there for awhile after I first left Forks. I was planning on going to Island Esme after Alice and Jasper left.**

**I broke from my train of thought to look around. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper had went hunting. Alice, Emmett, and me were all staying home, we had went hunting earlier this week. Emmett was no longer flipping through channels he seemed to be listening to something. I listened to his thoughts.**

_**-sounds like Alice, wonder if she's okay.**_

**I tuned into Alice's thoughts upstairs, I didn't usually listen to her thoughts for the obvious reasons, Alice's visions of Bella's future. I didn't want to know if she married and had children. I hope that she did I just couldn't bare the thought. I wanted her to be with me, to be with me forever, but that would be a very selfish thing for me to do. I won't take Bella's soul away from her just so I could have her.**

_**-WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!? HAS SHE WENT INSANE!?**_

**I tuned out of Alice's screams. I ran up the stairs with Emmett on my heels, he also was curious. I knocked on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door before entering. There was Alice sitting indian style on the floor rubbing her temples.**

**"What did she do?" I asked before I could stop myself. Alice looked up from the floor to meet my eyes, she looked angry.**

**Alice was always angry now, mostly at me, although she could see my point of view she tried to get me to see it from... Bella's. I never could though, I never understood why Bella would want to be with me.**

**"Are you sure?" She asked me.**

**I nodded my head tuning back into her thoughts and bracing myself.**

**Bella was dancing with Angela and Jessica. It seemed harmless enough, but then the vision changed suddenly Bella seemed to be falling over everything and laughing. I could no longer see Angela and Jessica in the vision. I saw a guy walk up to Bella and dance her away somewhere.**

**I replayed what I just saw seeing my- no not she's not mine anymore... seeing Bella's face. She looked different. Before I could compare her face from my memory to this vision Alice was yelling at me.**

**"You ASSHOLE! If you were THERE instead of HERE she wouldn't be DRUNK! She would be HAPPY and SOBER!" Alice was starting to sound a whole lot like Rosalie, of course Rosalie wasn't worrying about Bella's safety.**

**I ran a hand through my hair probably messing it up even more, "What am I suppose to do, Alice?" I sounded tired.**

**"Your just going to let her get drunk and end up knocked up by some guy she doesn't even know?" Alice said calmly.**

**It's always calm before the storm.**

**"No. I don't want to, but what am I suppose to do? It's already too late... maybe this is what Bella wants..." I felt my voice grow weak.**

**"NEVER SAY THAT!" Alice yelled. She grabbed my arm and was dragging me down to the garage before I could object. I already knew where we were heading. Emmett was following us and spoke up.**

**"Can I come?"**

**"No. You tell everybody where we'll be once they come back."**

**Emmett grumbled and sunk into the couch. Alice ignored him and pushed me into the Porsche. She started up the engine as we raced towards my one and only love.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**9:18 P.M.**

**Thanks to Jessica's "friend" we managed to get fake IDs so we could get into a pretty cool club in Port Angeles. I felt blind as soon as we made it inside, at first all I could see was neon colors and black but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could make out the signs and the lights. I felt like a kid in Disneyland, I was overwhelmed and awed. I never had went clubbing before nor had I ever even wanted to before.**

**I felt Jessica pulling me off somewhere. I turned so I wouldn't fall over, which probably would be so much easier now that I was in heels. She plopped down on one of the stools, I sat beside her, Angela was on her other side. A middle aged bartender came over our way.**

**"Hey ladies, what can I get for you tonight?" Jessica replied to this with a complicated answer and a coy smile.**

**He grinned at her and started blending different liquids together. He sent three drinks our way. Jessica gave him a wink and some cash.**

**I had this feeling this wasn't Jessica's first time to a club or maybe a bar for that matter. I stirred the straw in my drink and finally not being able to contain my curiosity I asked her. I looked over at Angela who was carefully sipping her drink and looking at Jessica too. Jessica loving that she had the full spotlight on her launched into a long story of how she became educated on alcoholic beverages. I could sum it up with her aunt's boyfriend, but I wasn't going to rain on her parade.**

**In the beginning I was only talking to my friends, but after a few drinks I was soon chatting away with everybody as if they all were my friends, they chatted back to so I guess they kind of were. I got this overpowering urge of courage and confidence and started to dance with this complete stranger whom I had been talking to at the bar with for awhile.**

**"What's your name?" I asked.**

**"What!?" He asked back. The music was to loud. I moved closer to his ear and repeated my question. I moved away as soon as I was done not wanting him to get the wrong idea.**

**"CHAD!" He yelled.**

**"BELLA!" I nodded and yelled back. He grinned and shook my hand, I laughed and soon we were dancing. He was the first guy to be so close to me in months he had his hands on my hips and my back was against his chest. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but suddenly I seemed a whole lot more graceful, I managed to keep in rhythm and not fall over anything.**

**I felt a pull at my sleeve after awhile, I met the eyes of Angela. She pointed wordlessly at a drunken Jessica who was trying to get up on the bar. I said a quick goodbye to Chad and ran off to go help my friend.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**9:45 P.M.**

**I became more and more antsy as we reached Washington. I turned on the radio to try to distract myself, the first thing that hit my ears was techno, I winced and flipped it off.**

**Alice gave me a glare, **_**Don't knock my music**_**.**

**"No offense intended." I said smiling at her.**

_**Maybe I should warn you beforehand then, we're going to the Pulse... it's a techno club. **_**She grinned at me.**

**"Oh no." I shuddered.**

_**Oh yes. **_**She laughed.**

**I smiled at my favorite sister, although she was annoyed with me through the car ride we had managed to heal old wounds, it helped that we were heading towards the one person who could heal the rest of our family too. I made up my mind that I was going back to Bella. I would beg and plead on my knees if I had to, I missed her so much. I couldn't live without her anymore.**

**"Thank you, Alice." I told her.**

**She glanced at me then back to the road, "I'm not just doing this for your sake, it's for Bella's also."**

**"I know. Still if you hadn't dragged me out here against my will-"**

**"I know, I saw." She interrupted me frowning her hands tightened on the steering wheel.**

**I tried to lighten the mood with a joke, "How about some techno horror to cheer you up?"**

**She smirked taking my joke seriously. "If you insist." She turned the radio back on and started singing along with the station. I grimaced and sunk down in my seat. I couldn't wait to see Bella.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**10:03 P.M.**

**Angela and I got Jessica to come down from the bar and haul her away before she could try and climb up again, we were still trying to get her to stop singing and dancing. It was an awkward thing to see, from an onlooker it probably looked like we were two people trying to hold a deranged animal away from a crowd of innocents. At the same time I wanted to record this and upload it to You Tube, I also wanted to be a good friend and get Jessica home where she probably best belonged right now.**

**My thoughts seemed to be right in line with Angela's, "Maybe we should go." She suggested. I nodded and we started leading Jessica away when I suddenly heard Chad.**

**"BELLA!" He yelled. Angela turned to me and gave me the look. I don't think Angela ever gave anyone the look, still when she looked at me it scared the hell out of me.**

**Chad came over and wrapped his arm around my waist, I could smell the beer on his breath, no wonder he comes over he as if he owns me. I dropped my grip on Jessica for a minute to remove Chad's arm and then pulled up Jessica again.**

**"CHAD THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, JESSICA," I looked pointedly at the hysterically laughing, drunken girl I was holding, "AND ANGELA." I only glanced at her because she was still giving me the creepy look.**

**Chad looked at both of them smiling slightly. "HEY!" He said to them. Jessica busted into another round of hysterical laughing and was yelling something about unicorns and rainbows. Angela simply ignored Chad and looked worriedly at Jessica, I was sure I was too. I hoped nobody slipped anything into her drink.**

**Angela and my thoughts must have been in line with each other because she then said, "WE SHOULD GET GOING."**

**I nodded and turned to Chad, "I HAVE TO LEAVE." His face dropped and he looked like he was about to complain, before he could I felt something jerk me and I noticed Angela was now pulling Jessica away along with me. I helped with Jessica until I felt something cold against my neck and instantly dropped her arm. She didn't noticed and continued to wobble with Angela to the exit leaving me alone.**

**"Bella." The cool object was pulled away. I felt warm breath on my neck and I was suddenly being pushed into a darker corner, I struggled until I felt the coolness applied back to my neck. I heard the man speak again, by now I knew who it was... Chad.**

**"Just be quiet and let me play my game... let me play, Bella."**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**10:12 P.M.**

**Alice pulled into the club smoothly and parked. I opened the door quickly and shut it behind me, Alice was close on behind me walking towards the club. After Alice gave the bouncer a flirty smile we were let in, I immediately started searching for Bella's scent, so far I had nothing.**

**"Let's split up." She suggested. I nodded quickly and made my way towards the bar to look for Bella while Alice looked in the back. Nobody was here that was Bella. I turned around aggravated and then I nearly bumped into a drunken Jessica.**

**"Jessica?" I asked confused. Then realization hit, Bella in the vision was separated from Jessica and Angela. That meant she must have been with that **_**boy**_**.**

**Angela must have heard my growl, she looked up at me, shock written all over her face.**

**"OH MY GOD! EDWARD!?" I winced, to humans they might need to scream to hear each other, but not for vampires.**

_**What is he doing here? Why isn't he in California? Oh god, I hope Bella doesn't freak.**_

**"Hello, Angela. Have you seen Bella?" I spoke loud enough for her to hear. She looked confused at me then turned to Jessica who was slumped against her.**

_**Where the hell did she go? .... Oh no.**_

**"DAMMIT BELLA," She looked up to me, "I TOLD HER NOT TO LEAVE WITH HIM!" Angela seemed angry and frightened at the same time.**

_**I really just want to get Jessica and her home. I hate clubs, I hate clubs, I hate clubs-**_

**"I'll find her," I said instantly, "We've been needing to talk anyway, you get Jessica home." I told her.**

**She looked up thankfully at me and nodded. She pulled Jessica away and out the exit.**

**I continued to search until Alice nearly ran into me, her eyes were wide. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.**

**"What is it!?"**

**She let me see her vision, it was Bella dead in the women's bathroom. She was laying down on the floor as her blood oozed from her body, her eyes were open and her mouth seemed frozen in a scream. I shook my head trying to get it out of my head.**

**"Go to the women's bathroom... make sure... it's..." I couldn't say the words. Alice nodded understanding and took off that way. I walked around looking for Bella and was rewarded with her scent, it was light but I could still follow it.**

**I felt my dead heart rejoice. I was going to find her, I would see my Bella! I hunted the trail and it led to... the women's bathroom. Suddenly I felt sick as if such a thing was possible. I listened in and heard Alice's thoughts.**

_**-so much blood, oh god.**_

**I winced and stopped listening, I found a chair near the bathroom and sunk into it putting my head in my hands.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**10:44 P.M.**

**Alice paced back and forth in front of me. I was overjoyed that she was here, although the fact that she had punched Chad repeatedly made me feel a bit frightened by her it also made me awed at her at the same time. Chad was going to rape me and led me to the bathroom so he could make his move but Alice was already there and attacked him. There was a lot of blood on Chad, but Alice reassured me he was just knocked unconscious. She seemed to be battling with her blood lust.**

**"Alice?" I asked. She looked up and me, but continued to pace.**

**"Can we go dance?" This after all had to be a dream, I might as well enjoy it. I never had been able to dance with Alice. It was something I wished for secretly, she after all was so graceful and I hoped some of her grace rubbed off on me.**

**She looked at me like I was nuts and came over to me, she looked into my eyes and sighed.**

**"How drunk are you?" She seemed so tall all of a sudden.**

**I laughed and slumped against her, "I'm not drunk." It came out like "Mmm nawt 'unk."**

**I wasn't drunk, I was just tired and the alcohol wasn't helping. She smiled slightly and picked me up carrying me over her shoulder, we made our way out of the bathroom and I heard her talking quietly to somebody. The only thing I could hear was the music. I giggled and realized I knew this song, I sang along.**

**"...Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it! Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna be down in your South Seas! But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means small craft advisory! So if I capsize on your thighs, high tide, B-5! You sunk my battleship! Please turn me on! I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip! So show me-" I was cut off by the music suddenly not playing and a car door that slammed. I suddenly felt sleepy, I was in some body's cool arms and nuzzled into them. I wished were they the cool arms that used to hold me.**

**"Sleep, love." I heard. I smiled.**

**"Edward... I never... want to wake up." I struggled to keep my eyes open and met his golden ones, my heart skipped a beat.**

**"When you wake up, I'll still be here." He whispered, his cool breath fanned my face.**

**"No... this..." I fell asleep before I could finish.**

_**No this is a dream...**_

**~*~**

**I woke up to the bright sun and a sob escaped my throat. The dream last night had been so visual, so sensory, so unimaginably great and strange at the same time. I had been at a club, which was my first clue to my dream being unreal, with Angela and Jessica, that was the second clue, Angela would NEVER go to a club. I almost was raped, that wasn't another clue because it was actually pretty believable seeing as what had almost happened to me before in Port Angeles before. Then in the end I was saved by Ali- I sobbed.**

**I felt cold arms wrap around my body and I spun to see Edward.**

**"Oh SHIT!" I screamed. His eyes widened at this.**

**"What!?" He looked around.**

**I've hit rock bottom, my hallucinations are now out of control.**

**"I'm insane, clinically so. I mean don't get me wrong I love seeing you-," I quit rambling and went to physically smacked myself, Edward stopped me before I could, he rubbed my hand, "I shouldn't be apologizing to a hallucination. You're not real." I sighed and tried to take my hand from his grip. He wouldn't let go.**

**"It's all true, I'm really here, Bella." I rolled my eyes at his answered.**

**"Right, nice try brain, the accent was spot on."**

**Edward growled in frustration, "I'll prove that I'm here." He grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my lips.**

**This kiss wasn't as careful as the others, it was passionate and angry. I let my hands weave their way into his hair. Instead of him trying to push me away he drew me closer to him and I felt one of his hands slip from my face to wrap it around my waist. I was the one who had to pull away to catch my breath.**

**"You are awake, last night did happen." He said looking into my eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth.**

**I thought back to last night, "Hmm, also raped twice. Each time saved by a vampire."**

**He rolled his eyes at me, "Most people wouldn't bounce back from that."**

**"Well I'm not most people."**

**We looked into each others eyes and then I finally spoke up.**

**"Why did you kiss me?"**

**He looked hurt for a moment, "Have you moved on?"**

**I snorted, "No, I still love you, your just the one who doesn't love me, remember?"**

**He looked pained at my cool tone and expression.**

**"I lied Bella, to keep you safe. I thought that if I told you I didn't love you, you would move on and find somebody who would be healthy for you."**

**"That's stupid." I said bluntly.**

**"It is." He agreed.**

**"Will you stay with me?" I asked.**

**"I'm not strong enough to seem to stay away from you. So yes, I will stay. Forever. Even if it kills you."**

**He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled into his arms.**

**Forever was a beautiful word.**

* * *

**Yes I know I should update my stories, but I just had to finish my one-shot.**

**I know, I know.**

**(:**

**Review it!**

**-Sam**

**PS: This was a bitch to finish. I'm not much of a sap, hope I did okay.**


End file.
